Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar is the secondary tritagonist of Girl Meets World. Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas, and is a "cowboy in the city". Lucas is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Personality Lucas has very good manners and common sense. He does not seem to be very observant because he sits in seats reserved for handicapped passengers on the subway, and takes several weeks, if not months to learn Farkle's last name is Minkus. Appearance Lucas has brown/dirty blond hair, and emerald green eyes. His style is usually jeans and tee shirts. He is referred to as extremely good-looking by many characters in the show. Relationships Riley Matthews Riley is Lucas' Close friend and Love Interest. She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other, but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy", Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy and likes Riley more.At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is beginning to show that he also may have a crush on Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley will go on their first date. Maya Hart Maya is Lucas' friend, who he very, very briefly "dated" in the first episode, but he originally seems somewhat annoyed by her homework rebellion. They later share a frenemy relationship and both go out of their way to play their "game" as Maya constantly tries to get a rise out of Lucas. In return Lucas enjoys turning the other foot and therefore challenging Maya. Farkle Minkus Farkle is Lucas' best friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. However, he says that Farkle has stolen his "moment" with Riley twice. But it doesn't seem to anger him. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells his debate friends that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. In the episode, Girl Meets Flaws, Lucas says Farkle is his best friend, and Farkle agrees. Trivia *Lucas's first name was originally Tristan but was changed. *He is from Austin, Texas. *He has twenty-four horses. *He once delivered a baby horse, which also inspired him to become a Veterinarian. *When he first walked into class, a lot of the girls were staring at him. *Missy had a crush on him and was going to go on a movie date with him. However, Lucas didn't want to go unless his friends were invited to go as well. *Lucas is noticeably absent in Girl Meets Popular, making the first time he has not appeared in Season 1. *He tends to bite his lower lip. *Lucas appears to be able to speak fluent French as seen in the episode "Girl Meets Maya's Mother". *Lucas has issues with his father, seen in Girl Meets Friendship. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Students